Земляной волк
| wikispecies = Proteles cristatus | commons = Proteles cristatus | itis = 621909 | ncbi = 9680 }} Земляной волк (Proteles cristatus) — африканское млекопитающее из семейства гиеновых. Традиционное название этого вида на африкаансе (aardwolf) в переводе означает «земляной волк» и связано с обычными для него укрытиями — подземными норами. Внешний вид Невзирая на внешнее сходство с полосатой гиеной, размеры земляного волка и некоторые характерные особенности окраски и анатомии позволяют легко отличать его от последней. Земляной волк вполовину мельче настоящих гиен: длина его тела всего 55-95 см, длина хвоста — 20-30 см, высота в плечах — 45-50 см. Взрослые особи весят от 8 до 14 кг, в зависимости от сезонной доступности пищиRichardson, P.R.K., and S. K. Bearder. 1984. The Aardwolf. The Encyclopaedia of Mammals, vol. 1, pp. 158-159. George Allen and Unwin, London.. Полового диморфизма в размерах не наблюдается. Другим отличием от гиен является наличие у земляного волка 5 (а не 4) пальцев на передних лапах. Телосложение у земляного волка более хрупкое, чем у настоящих гиен; конечности высокие и довольно тонкие, шея длинная. Передние конечности длиннее задних, однако покатость спины не так выражена, как у гиен. Голова похожа на собачью, удлинённая, с узкой мордой. Волосяной покров густой, состоит из длинной грубой ости и мягкого, извитого подшерстка. Удлинённые волосы, растущие от затылка до крупа, образующие гриву, которая в случае опасности поднимается дыбом, заставляя земляного волка выглядеть крупнее. Волосы, растущие на верхней части тела земляного волка, — самые длинные среди хищных млекопитающих: от 7 см на затылке до 20 см на плечах и 16 см на хвостеWemmer, C., and Wilson, D. E. 1983. Structure and function of hair crests in African Carnivora. Behavior and Ecology of Mammals (J. F. Eisenberg and D. G. Kleiman, eds.), pp. 239-264. American Society of Mammalogists, Special Publication, No. 7.. Окрас шерсти светлый, от желтовато-серого до рыжеватого; горло и нижняя часть тела бледнее, серовато-белые. Контрастные узоры обычно состоят из 3 поперечных и 1-2 диагональных чёрных полос на боках и множества поперечных полос на лапах, которые в проксимальных отделах конечностей сливаются в сплошное чёрное поле. Хвост пушистый, в чёрных пестринах; конец хвоста чёрный. На шее также иногда заметны чёрные полосы и пятна. На морде волосы короткие (10-15 мм) и редкие, серого цвета; конец морды оголённый и чёрныйRichardson, P.R.K., and S. K. Bearder. 1984. The Aardwolf. The Encyclopaedia of Mammals, vol. 1, pp. 158-159. George Allen and Unwin, London.. Пальцев на передних конечностях — 5, на задних — 4; они снабжены мощными невтяжными когтями. Походка пальцеходящая. Глаза довольно крупные; уши большие и заострённые. Язык широкий; слюна, выделяемая крупными подчелюстными железами, как и у всех термитофагов, клейкая. Челюсти земляного волка, вопреки некоторым утверждениямЖизнь животных: в 7 т. / Под ред. В.Е.Соколова. Т.7. Млекопитающие — 2-е изд., перераб. — М.: Просвещение, 1989. — 558 с. (Стр. 313-314)., непропорционально сильные, с острыми клыками, однако в связи с особенностями его питания коренные зубы упрощённые и редко расположенные. Мощная жевательная мускулатура и острые клыки необходимы земляным волкам для схваток с соперниками и потенциальными хищникамиSmithers, R.H.N. 1983. The mammals of the Southern African subregion. University of Pretoria, Pretoria.. Хорошо развиты анальные железы, структурой похожие на аналогичные железы у полосатой и пятнистой гиенPocock, R. I. 1916. On some of the external structural characters of the striped hyaena (Hyaena hyaena) and related genera and species. Annals and Magazine of Natural History, series 8, No 17.. У самок 2 пары паховых сосков. Диплоидное число хромосом 40. Распространение thumb|left|Ареал земляного волка Земляной волк встречается в Восточной и Южной Африке. Его ареал разорван тропическими лесами Замбии и Южной Танзании, где данный вид не водится. Таким образом, одна популяция земляного волка обитает в Южной Африке (ЮАР, Лесото, Свазиленд, Намибия, Ботсвана, Зимбабве, Южная Ангола, Южная Замбия и Юго-Западный Мозамбик). Другая, более северная, популяция встречается от Центральной Танзании через Северо-Восточную Уганду, Кению, Сомали, вдоль побережья Эфиопии, Эритреи и Судана вплоть до юго-восточной оконечности Египта. Отсутствует на большей части территории Замбии, в Южной Танзании и в Западной Африке. Имеются единичные неподтверждённые сообщения о его присутствии в ЦАР и БурундиSmithers, R.H.N. 1983. The mammals of the Southern African subregion. University of Pretoria, Pretoria.. Географически различают 2 подвида земляных волков: * Proteles cristatus cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) из Южной Африки, * Proteles cristatus septentrionalis (Rothschild, 1902) из Восточной и Северо-Восточной Африки.Coetzee, C.G. 1977. The mammals of Africa: an identification manual: order Carnivora, Part 8. (J. Meester and H. W. Setzer, eds.). Smithsonian Institution Press, Washington, D.C., 41 pp. Образ жизни Обитает на открытых сухих равнинах (с ежегодным уровнем осадков 100-800 мм)Smithers, R.H.N. 1983. The mammals of the Southern African subregion. University of Pretoria, Pretoria., встречается в сельско-хозяйственных угодьях. Гористых местностей и пустынь избегает. Не встречается также в сухих тропических лесах (миомбо). Ареал обитания в целом совпадает с распространением термитов семейства Hodotermitidae, населяющих травянистые равнины и саванны. Держатся земляные волки поодиночке, хотя обычно живут моногамными семейными парами. Агрессивно защищают от вторжения свои кормовые территории, размеры которых в зависимости от доступности пищи варьируются от 1 до 4 км2. Как правило, на каждой кормовой территории находится около 3 000 термитников, по 55 000 насекомых в каждомRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. Границы кормового участка по периметру метятся желтовато-оранжевыми выделениями анальных желез, которые на воздухе из-за окисления быстро приобретают чёрный цветRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. Внутри участков, возле логов и уборных также ставятся пахучие метки. Территорию метят как самцы, так и самки, хотя самцы делают это чаще. thumb|right|Земляной волк в [[Намибия|Намибии]] Активен земляной волк в сумерках и по ночам, только в Южной Африке зимой переходит к дневной активности, что соответствует поведенческим паттернам его основной пищи, термитовRichardson, P. R. K. 1987. Food consumption and seasonal variation in the diet of the aardwolf Proteles cristatus in southern Africa. Zeitschrift fur Saugetierkunde, 52:307-325.. В Северной Капской провинции его активность начинается через 0,5-1 ч. после заката и заканчивается за 1-2 ч. до рассвета; зимой (с мая по август) активность часто начинается за 1-2 ч. до рассвета, продолжаясь, пока температура воздуха не упадёт ниже 9˚C. На кормёжке земляной волк движется со скоростью ок. 1,7 км/ч, за ночь покрывая 8-12 км (летом) или 3-8 км (зимой)Richardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. Днём земляной волк обычно скрывается в подземных убежищах, обычно в старых норах трубкозубов (которые строятся неподалёку от термитников), а также в пустующих норах дикобразов (Hystrix africaeaustralis) и долгоногов. Способен рыть и собственные норы. На занимаемой земляным волком территории может быть до дюжины логовищ, которые в среднем занимаются по 6-8 недель, после чего сменяютсяRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. В отличие от настоящих гиен, земляной волк питается не падалью, а термитами и изредка — другими насекомыми и их личинками (в частности жуками-мертвоедами, которых он собирает на трупах животных) и паукообразными. Основу его рациона составляют термиты родов Trinervitermes: T. bettonianus в Восточной Африке, T. rhodesiensis в Зимбабве и Ботсване и T. trinervoides в Южной Африке. В Южной Африке зимой его рацион дополняется термитами Hodotermes mossambicus, которые ведут дневной образ жизни (что обуславливает смену земляным волком ночной активности на дневную)Richardson, P. R. K. 1987. Food consumption and seasonal variation in the diet of the aardwolf Proteles cristatus in southern Africa. Zeitschrift fur Saugetierkunde, 52:307-325.; в Восточной Африке в сезон дождей, когда T. bettonianus менее активны, — другими термитами, преимущественно родов Odontotermes и Macrotermes. Несмотря на изменения в рационе, южноафриканские земляные волки зимой (июнь-июль) переживают период голодания, теряя до 20% веса телаRichardson, P. R. K. 1987. Food consumption and seasonal variation in the diet of the aardwolf Proteles cristatus in southern Africa. Zeitschrift fur Saugetierkunde, 52:307-325.. Зима также является периодом самой высокой смертности среди молодняка. В отличие от другие термитофагов, земляной волк не разрушает термитники, но ждёт, пока термиты выйдут на поверхность и слизывает их с почвы, используя свой широкий клейкий язык. Это обуславливает особенности его рациона: Trinervitermes — единственные термиты, которые в течение большей части года регулярно выходят кормиться на поверхность. Один земляной волк за ночь способен съесть от 200 000 до 300 000 термитов, что в год составляет порядка 105 000 000 термитовRichardson, P. R. K. 1987. Food consumption and seasonal variation in the diet of the aardwolf Proteles cristatus in southern Africa. Zeitschrift fur Saugetierkunde, 52:307-325.. Земляные волки практически не имеют пищевых конкурентов — другие виды-термитофаги (трубкозуб, большеухая лисица) поедают термитов рода Trivitermes намного режеSmithers, R.H.N. 1983. The mammals of the Southern African subregion. University of Pretoria, Pretoria.. Изредка земляной волк ловит мелких грызунов и птиц, гнездящихся на земле, или поедает их яйца. Не зависит от источников воды, получая жидкость из термитов. Единственное время, когда земляные волки отыскивают источники воды, — это затянувшиеся холодные периоды зимыRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. Кормятся земляные волки исключительно в одиночку; вместе со взрослыми особям на кормёжке можно наблюдать только подросших щенков, но уже 4-месячные щенки большую часть времени кормятся поодиночке. Хорошо развиты обоняние и слух. Земляной волк использует несколько типов коммуникации (голосовой, визуальный, осязательный и с помощью запахов). Земляные волки, как правило, молчаливы. Голосовые сигналы, заключающиеся в потявкивании и рычании, служат проявлением агрессии по отношению к противнику. Во время стычек с противниками земляные волки поднимают гриву на спине дыбом. По некоторым сведениям, одним из средств защиты им служит разбрызгивание выделений анальных желез, однако этому нет надёжных свидетельствBoitani, L., and Baretoli, S.. 1983. Simon and Schuster's guide to the mammals. Simon and Schuster, New York, 511 pp.. Воспроизводство Земляные волки образуют моногамные пары. Однако, если самец неспособен защитить свою территорию, самка спаривается с другим, более доминантным самцом, хотя потомство позднее охраняет её постоянный партнерRichardson, P.R.K. 1987. Aardwolf mating system: overt cuckoldry in an apparently monogamous mammal. South African Journal of Science, No 83.. Течка у самок происходит в конце июня — начале июля (Северная Капская провинция). Спаривание продолжается до 4 часов, самки остаются рецептивными от 1 до 3 дней — таким образом, у щенков может быть смешанное отцовство. Если оплодотворения не происходит, самка повторно входит в эструсRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. Беременность длится примерно 90 дней, самка приносит 2-4 детёнышей (хотя в зоопарках наблюдались помёты из 1-5 щенков). В Южной Африке щенки рождаются с октября по декабрьRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.; в более тёплых северных районах (Ботсвана, Зимбабве) сезон размножения менее выраженSmithers, R.H.N. 1983. The mammals of the Southern African subregion. University of Pretoria, Pretoria. Щенки на протяжении 3-4 недель остаются в логове; логова меняются примерно 1 раз в месяц. Потомством занимаются оба родителя. На протяжении 3 месяцев самец охраняет территорию от хищников и порядка 6 часов сторожит логово по ночам, пока самка кормитсяRichardson, P.R.K. 1985. The social behaviour and ecology of the Aardwolf, Proteles cristatus (Sparrman, 1783) in relation to its food resources. Unpublished Ph.D. dissert., University of Oxford, Oxford, 289 pp.. В течение жизни самки, чьи логова охранялись самцами, в среднем приносили по 1,5 щенка в год, что в 3 раза больше, чем у одиноких самокAardwolf. Информация с сайта Hyaena Specialist Group (IUCN Species Survival Commission Hyaenidae Specialist Group). 12 апреля 2007.. До 9 недель щенки не удаляются более чем на 30 м от логова. 12-недельные щенки начинают сопровождать родителей на кормёжке, но по-прежнему не удаляются более чем на 300-500 м от логова. К 4 месяцам молочное вскармливание прекращается и молодняк переходит на самостоятельное кормление, однако остаётся вместе с родителями до следующего сезона размножения, т.е. на протяжении 1 года. К 2 годам молодые земляные волки достигают половой зрелости. В неволе продолжительность жизни — 13-15 лет; в природе точно неизвестна, предположительно, около 10 лет. Основными хищниками земляных волков являются чепрачные шакалы, которые убивают как щенков, так и взрослых особей. Охотятся на них также львы, леопарды и крупные гиены. Статус популяции Аборигены традиционно охотятся на земляных волков ради мяса и меха. Этот вид повсеместно редок, однако не относится к числу вымирающих. Наблюдения за ним затруднены ночным образом жизни и общей скрытностью этого животного. Основную угрозу для него представляют нападения собак, дорожные инциденты и отравления ядовитыми веществами, используемыми против насекомых-вредителей. Земляные волки играют заметную роль в контроле за популяциями термитов. В списке Международной Красной книги земляной волк имеет статус Lower Risk: Least Concern. Примечания Источники * Koehler, C. E. and Richardson, P. R. K. 1990. Proteles cristatus. Mammalian Species No. 364: 1-6. Published by The American Society of Mammalogists. * Morton-Matcham, M. and B. Arbogast. 2005. "Proteles cristatus" (On-line), Animal Diversity Web. Accessed April 11, 2007. * Hyaena Specialist Group 1996. Proteles cristatus. In: IUCN 2006. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. . Downloaded on 11 April 2007. * Aardwolf. Информация с сайта Hyaena Specialist Group (IUCN Species Survival Commission Hyaenidae Specialist Group). 12 апреля 2007. * Жизнь животных : в 7 т. / Под ред. В.Е.Соколова. Т.7. Млекопитающие — 2-е изд., перераб. — М.: Просвещение, 1989. — 558 с. (Стр. 313-314). Статьи * Aardwolf на сайте Blue Planet Biomes. Категория:Гиеновые Категория:Фауна Африки Категория:Животные, описанные в 1783 году